Kissing in the Closet
by ShadowmoonXBlackfire
Summary: First time writing Homestuck and CroKri, so I apologise if it's horrible ;w;


I didn't like it here.  
It was loud and quite squished if I do say, and it was starting to get uncomfortable.  
I do wonder why Cronus decided to make such a large party just in celebration for my ninth solar sweep... He never did this kind of thing for anyone. Maybe it was because I've been helping him be more tolerable for people? Though, I never was one to be tolerable towards people either...

"Kankri, chief!" A familiar voice suddenly appeared behind me, a hand clapping me on the shoulder. Unprepared for the physical contact, I jumped with a small gasp. Instantly I whipped around, my lips turning to a scowl.  
"Cronus! That type of behaviors towards people can be extremely triggering to people without warning!" I sighed in annoyance, but he just waved me off as usual.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Kan" He smirked placing a hand on his hip "Liking the party so far? Fuck you looked surprised when you walked into your hive!"  
"Of course I like the party" I nodded, looking up into his blank white eyes. Sometimes I missed seeing those purple eyes of his... The splinters of violet that circled near his pupil, the way they used to light up whenever someone walked near him...

"You sure? You're quite off into your own world there" Cronus huffed, moving the hand that was on his hip to place it on my head. His fingers barely grazed my short horn, but it still made my skin prickle uncomfortably.  
"My apologized, I was just thinking back to the time when you actually had colour in your eyes. They were rather nice looking, if I say so myself. Oh! Oh dear, my apologies once again! Talking about the past might be triggering to someone who is dead like us. I should have warned you before hand-"

"Shoosh" Cronus laughed, pressing a finger to my lips to stop my talking. I didn't appreciate that, I was trying to apologies. I grabbed his hand in mine, pulling it away from my face with a grunt.  
"Now, Cronus, I was trying to apologize!" I pouted, while he continued to keep grinning. He pulled his hand back and ran it over his hair, slicking It back.

"I appreciate it, Chief... Though I'd rather you-

"Spin the bottle! Come on you two, it's going to be fucking awesome!" Latula yelled, interrupting whatever Cronus was going to say. We both jumped at her voice, but Cronus regained his posture quicker than I could.

"Come on chief, time to get Meulins little sister more pairings to , uh, what was the word...?"  
"Ship?"  
"Ah yeah! More things for Neptawhatsit to ship!" The troll snickered, walking over towards where a circle was starting to form on the floor, in front of the closest.

I noticed Cronus was grinning from ear to ear the whole time it was going on. Was it humorous? I don't know... I didn't find people kissing and fighting very humorous, but that might just be me of course.  
First it started with Kurloz and Rufioh (Which Horus wasn't to fond of) and that was rather quick. Next the bottle landed to Eridan and Mituna (Now this is where Sollux and Latula were both a bit annoyed at).  
Though I was a little to scared to keep playing when Mituna and Damara were up. That... didn't end well. Latula and Damara both ended up in a ball of cussing, clawing and kicking. Mituna and Latula left after that, Latula quite clingy towards him now.

"Kay, next spin!" Terezi grinned, grabbing the dark green bottle and then spinning it around. I wasn't interested, I was busy, picking at my fingernails in the process. I only looked up when I heard giggling and snickering, along with a loud wolf whistle from Meenah.  
Looking up I saw the bottle was pointing towards me, and I reluctantly looked up to who it was pointing at as well.

Oh dear.

"W-Well, looks like it's our turn chief" Cronus smirked, though his cheeks were flushed dark purple. I felt Aranea grab my hand and haul me upwards, pushing me towards the closet with Cronus. The door clicked shut behind us, and oh dear, I had forgotten how small this thing was.

"Ah, sorry, just a second something digging into my back" Cronus laughed nervously, taking a step forward.  
"Wait, you're going to tri-!"

Cronus yelped and stumbled forwards, not seeing the boxes in front of him. I went to grab his hand out of pure instinct, and he grabbed it tightly.  
Coldness flooded through my fingers for a moment before Cronus slipped backwards, and I was yanked forwards. With a loud swear and a yelp, we crashed to the floor.

"Ouch..." I whined, rubbing my head. I peeked my eyes open and nearly screamed when I realized that I was lying down on top of Cronus. I scrambled up into a sitting position, unaware I was straddling his hips. "Oh goodness! I'm so sorry Cronus, this is probably making you highly uncomfortable, oh what am I doing, here, I'll move-

"Hey, w-wait!" Cronus barked with quite the high pitched voice. I couldn't help the laugh that came after that, finding it quite amusing.  
"O-Oh, I'm sorry for laughing, but that was to funny!" I laughed, covering my face with my hands. A few seconds and I had run out of laughs, but still... I didn't want to uncover my face.

"… Come on Chief, don't hide" Cronus murmured, and I could feel his cool fingers wrap around my wrists. He gently pulled my hands away from my face, and when I opened my eyes, our faces were only centimeters away from each other.

I turned away when my cheeks went bright red, coughing gently into my hand.

"… You know, the point of spin-the-bottle is to kiss, right?" Cronus laughed shyly, rubbing the back of his head. I peeked from the corner of my eyes and studied him, taking in his full image.

Pale grey cheeks had gone dark purple with blush, and his fingers were tugging on his hair gently, as if to annoy himself. That handsome smile on his face was still there, the smallest of dimples popping up on his left cheek.  
"… Cronus, you know about my vows."

"I'm not asking for anything like that, Kankri!" Cronus sighed in defeat, closing his eyes "Just... you know, I threw this party for this moment. For the spin the bottle game. Horuss tampered with some magnets, making them point to us..."

When Cronus admitted what he had done, I could feel my face heat up even worse. I swallowed deeply, before looking towards him.  
"You... You wanted to do this with me? I didn't realize you had those type of feelings for me, Cronus... you're making this sound like you're red for me."

"I'm just gonna admit it now, Kankri, I am red for you" Cronus sighed, biting into his bottom lip. "I... could you... just give it a chance? Give us a chance? Look, we're both lonely fellas, we get along, and well... I don't know, I'm just blabbering here."

Cronus hummed under his breath and opened his arms, a smirk on his face.

"I don't care if you don't want our relationship to get sexual, I don't care if you want to wait sweeps before you want to kiss or hold hands or whatever. I just want to be with you, Kan. True and honest right here." Cronus offered "So, whatcha say?"

Oh, oh dear... this, this was a lot to take in here. Cronus, my flushed crush, actually red for me? Oh dear, this was a lot... Though, he did have a point. I appreciated the fact that he said he was happy to wait for me. I suppose...

"…I'd be happy to" I said shortly, leaning forwards and letting him wrap his arms tightly around my shoulders. It felt uncomfortable at first, but I knew I could trust Cronus to let me take the lead. I could feel the grin spread on his face when those words tumbled out, and honestly, I was quite happy as well.

"Also, Cronus... It appears we haven't complied to the rules of the game. Which is quite bad, considering it is a game, and rules are supposed to be stuck to. So... shall we?" I offered, arching an eyebrow.

"Don't have to tell me twice, Chief" Cronus grinned, tilting my head up and pressing his lips lightly to mine.


End file.
